


Sore Loser

by YoonMinAF



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Band!BAP, Fluff, Fluff In The End, Happy Ending, M/M, Mainly Daejae, Model!Youngjae, Singer!Daehyun, VocalTrainer!Daehyun, daejae - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonMinAF/pseuds/YoonMinAF
Summary: “I’m a sore loser, Dae, you know that.”“I know but I don’t hate you for that? It has nothing to do with how you’ve been rejecting me all these years Jae.”“I can’t lose Daehyun-ah…”“I still don’t get it Jae… You’re not even telling me it’s cause you don’t feel the same way you-”“It’s cause I cannot lose you Daehyun-ah.”





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> My second DaeJae short story! I've had this idea for some time but I'm finally penning it down~ Again comments are much appreciated! Whether you like the story or not? I hope you do >_<

Face pressed into the pillow, drooling a little, the man with a mesh of faded blue pink hair sticking in every angle possible snaps out of his slumber when his phone rings on the third second.

 

“Hello?!” he answers with his hoarse voice.

 

“He took an earlier flight back, he’s arriving at Incheon in… an hour’s time.” not answering his hello the deep voice on the other side of the phone bleeds through.

 

“Shit! I’ll be there, asap!” Jung Daehyun picked himself up in world record speed, rushing to the toilet to brush his teeth and wash his face, throws on a jacket not even bothering to change out from his sweatpants he wore to sleep last night, he’s got a model to catch.

 

By the time he arrived at the airport, pulling up his car in the basement parking, he curses himself for not putting on something more decent, but lucky for him he always keeps some surgical masks in the car, and pulling out a pair of shades a certain someone left on here the last time he gave him a ride, he left for the arrival hall after checking himself in the mirror thrice.

 

Daehyun fidgets a little while waiting, looking up the screen displaying the arriving flights and down on his phone again. Himchan texted him the flight number a few minutes before, he kept tabs of which flight had landed until he sees the one he’s waiting for.

 

He looks around, a few reporters with cameras can be spotted, the model is not like those idol groups who have fleets of fangirls coming after their ass to photograph them but he does see a few that can be recognized as fans who received the news of the model’s arrival and had their phones ready to catch some actions.

 

After dwindling for maybe around half an hour he sees another batch of passengers that exits the arrival gate, Daehyun search for that one he had been waiting for in the crowd until he sees a pale, buttoned nose, cherry lips boy dressed in khaki trench coat and skinny jeans. The said boy walked out with a long woven scarf around his face, pulling a luggage almost half his height behind him, smiling, greeting some of the fans that greeted him, accepting some letters and small gifts from them before bidding them goodbye.

 

Daehyun watches from the side waiting for him to be done, he walks up to him when he gets closer, not saying anything the other male just looks at him with a neutral expression as he takes over the luggage the model was pulling behind without uttering a single syllable.

 

The model lets out a silent unheard sigh and just trails after Daehyun.

 

Daehyun lounges the luggage into the car trunk, makes his way to the driver’s seat and starts the car, the other male already buckled up in the passenger's looking straight into nothing. He starts the car and starts moving back to where he came from in the morning.

 

After a long bleeding silence that felt like a decade, the other male breaks it.

 

“Himchan?” He asked.

 

“Hmm..” Daehyun hummed in response, “He called me this morning.”

 

“Bitch supposed to pick me up…”

 

“Youngjae… you know he’ll always let me know when you’re back…” Daehyun breaths.

 

The silence continues until they reach the house. Youngjae pulls out his keys from his back pocket unlocking the front door, Daehyun behind him pulling the luggage with him.

 

Youngjae walks out from his bedroom not even a minute after he went in.

 

“You slept here again.” Not questioning but a statement.

 

“You do keep the spare keys in an obvious place.” Daehyun shrugs.

 

“That’s not a reason for you to always be sleeping at my place Dae.”

 

“Well you’re gonna be gone for weeks! I’m doing some housekeeping for you okay? Be grateful! Plus you know damned well why I sleep here everytime you’re gone.” Daehyun exerts as he slowly proceeds to winding his arms around the petite waist from the back, burying his face into Youngjae’s nape inhaling deeply the scent he had missed for the past few weeks.

 

They stayed in silence for a brief moment, “I missed you Jae-ah.” Daehyun muffles out.

 

Youngjae bites the side of his cheek, not directly responding to Daehyun. He pulls away from the warmth in a moment, entangling those muscular arms circling him, he walks back into his bedroom and settles down to start unpacking.

 

Daehyun lets out an exasperated sigh and trails after the younger male, sitting down helping him with the task quietly.

 

“Don’t you have a gig tonight?” Youngjae asks, after putting in the last piece of his dirty clothings into the washing machine.

 

“I got Suwoong to cover for me. You’re back I’ll stay with you- You know I have a gig tonight?”

 

“Just go, I’m fine on my own Dae, I’m not some 6 years old.”

 

“Why are you so- like this-”

 

“I’m just saying Dae… it’s what you like doing, just go… Don’t miss the gig just because of me… I have somewhere to be tonight anyways.” Youngjae frowns, not very pleased with Daehyun’s reaction.

 

Daehyun doesn’t answer back, he just stares down at Youngjae, not knowing what to even say, millions of words wanting to burst out of his chest but he could not utter a single word.

 

Youngjae knows that look, he knows Daehyun is at the verge of bursting again, he lets out a breath and take a few steps forward, taking Daehyun’s hand into his, calming him a little in the process, he always have this effect on Daehyun.

 

“I just don’t want you to miss the gig okay Dae… we can spend time together later anyways… I have a break now except a few photoshoots but I won’t be leaving the country in the next 3 months. You know the show is only best when you’re singing.” Youngjae reasons his friend while rubbing circles into his hand.

 

“Fine… I’m only going because you ask me to. And. I am taking your spare keys with me. I’ll see you tonight.” Defeated, he can never say no to the younger male after all.

 

“You always do whatever you want anyways.” Youngjae mumbles.

 

Suddenly Daehyun grabs his hand, jerking him forward. Youngjae flinches naturally, the kiss aiming for his lips landing on the side of his cheek.

 

Displeased, Youngjae loosen Daehyun’s grip on his hand and walks away.

 

“You should go Dae. Go get ready whatever. I need to prepare for my appointment tonight too.”

He watches as the model closes his bedroom room, lets out a defeated sigh once again he picks up the car keys on the coffee table and left the condominium.

 

Daehyun rings up the band after he got back to his own apartment. The place looks unkempt, well what to expect when he had been spending most of his time at Youngjae’s, he barely came back to his own place unless he had to pick up some stuff like the mail.

 

The pink blue head male drops into his own bed, it’s been weeks since he last slept in his own bed. He takes a long deep breath in-

 

Nope. This doesn’t smell right, it doesn’t feel right. It’s his own bed, his own pillows, his own blankets but nothing is right. They don’t smell of Yoo Youngjae.

 

Pathetic. Jung Daehyun snickers at himself before he makes a mental note to leave the house earlier to rehearse for the gig tonight.

 

Daehyun arrives a few hours earlier at the pub they’re performing that night. He greets the regular bandmates, mumbles an apology to Suwoong for the sudden change of plans, the later dismissed it saying it was not big deal and that he’s glad Daehyun could make it.

 

The performance starts on time. Daehyun and his bandmates are not some big contracted band, they make enough from holding their own stages here and there as they’re pretty famous in Korea themselves. They each take up other jobs, composing, selling some songs here and there to make enough to suffice. As for Daehyun he teaches vocal lessons in a few agencies as a vocal trainer earning himself some stable income.

 

They performed a few songs of their own, when they’re performing a slow song, Daehyun takes the time to slowly look at the crowd, taking in the audience who are enjoying their music, until he catches a familiar face. Covered in a black mask, eyes almost covered fully by the long bangs but he knows that face anywhere, Yoo Youngjae, the love of his life, the cause of his pain, the reason he lives, the air to his lungs.

 

Daehyun chokes a little at the end of the song but he carries on like a pro. He gets a drink of water and turns around to talk to his bandmates a little after the song ended, Junhong scrunched his nose a little at what Daehyun was saying to them, Jongup and Yongguk wears a slight concerned face but nods at his words, the crowd buzzing wondering what the long discussion is about.

 

Daehyun turns back facing the crowd after a few minutes, “there’s a slight change in the set list, we’ll be doing a different cover song tonight, I hope everyone enjoys it. An English song from James Hype, More Than Friends.”

 

I often tell myself that we could be more than just friends

I know you think that if we move too soon it will all end

I live in misery when you're not around

I won't be satisfied till we're taking those vows

 

Daehyun starts singing the song in his deep sweet voice. The audience cheers, excited to be hearing something different.

 

_What's it gonna be 'cause I can't pretend_

__

Don't you wanna be more than friends?

__

Hold me tight and don't let go

__

_Hold me tight and don't let go_

 

The crowd sways to his soulful singing, except one man in the crowd, stiffening at the lyrics.

 

_I often fantasize the stars above are watching_

__

They know my heart, it speaks to yours like only lovers do

__

If I could wear your clothes I'd pretend I was you

__

_And lose control_

 

Daehyun sings while locking his gaze on that one person in the crowd.

 

_What's it gonna be 'cause I can't pretend_

__

Don't you wanna be more than friends?

__

Hold me tight and don't let go

__

Hold me tight and don't let go

__

Hold me tight and don't let go

__

_What's it gonna be?_

 

He finishes his confession through the song without breaking eye contact with that one person he is singing to.

 

As the song ends, he sees the other male turning away, squeezing his way out of the crowd towards the exit.

 

Daehyun quickly apologizes to everyone for needing to cut his performance short and that would be the last song he’ll be performing that night, rushing to the back of the stage, apologizing to his other bandmates and asking Suwoong to finish up the rest of the stage for him he runs, leaving the pub.

 

The backstage is relevantly not as crowded as the audience area, he reaches the front door in a few minutes, catching a certain someone who left the performance earlier.

 

He trails in a distance behind, not alarming the other. As they made it to the other’s car, he got into the passenger's seat shocking the male in the driver’s seat.

 

Looking at him with full blown pupils, Yoo Youngjae yells at him “Yah! Jung Daehyun don’t you have a gig to finish?”

 

“Don’t you have an appointment tonight?” Daehyun snaps back.

 

“You can’t just leave your performance like this?!”

 

“I can, I just did, and you’re not answering me. Jae!” Daehun growls back, now properly taking in the view of the young model.

 

“You… cried… Jae-ah… you cried.” he says, lowly, as he takes in the tear stains trailing down the full cheeks.

 

Youngjae lets out a puff, not denying, not saying anything, just wiping his face with his sleeves and looking away from the elder male.

 

“Jae why are you doing this… what do you want really…”

 

Silence.

 

“You keep sending me mixed signals Jae-ah. I’m a simple man, what do you want really. We’re… more than friends, I’ve lost count how many times I’ve confessed to you, you reject me everytime. But you don’t push me away, you continue treating me like this, we are always like this, more than friends. People ask me, what are we, I don’t know either Jae.”

 

Silence.

 

“I know you like me too Jae… I know you feel the same. Or else, why would you keep me, why did you come for my performance tonight, why, did you cry, Jae… why…”

 

After what it felt like forever, Youngjae lowly answers him.

 

“I’m a sore loser, Dae, you know that.”

 

“I know but I don’t hate you for that? It has nothing to do with how you’ve been rejecting me all these years Jae.”

 

“I can’t lose Daehyun-ah…”

 

“I still don’t get it Jae… You’re not even telling me it’s cause you don’t feel the same way you-”

 

“It’s cause I cannot lose you Daehyun-ah.”

 

Daehyun stills at the answer, he takes in the message, slowly digesting it, he then slowly places his palm on those cheeks he loves so much, guiding the other gently to look at him.

 

“Then we’ll just have to make sure you don’t lose.” He draws out lowly, as he looks into those eyes, twinkling with tears, determined, he leans in, and captures the pair of cherry lips finally, finally, the other not pulling away, just quietly, slowly, kissing back as his tears falls unable to contain them anymore longer.

 

After seconds of kissing, he pulls back, kissing the trails of tears Youngjae left on his cheek. He looks into his eyes again as they flutter open again. “I won’t let you lose Jae-ah.”

 

They hug over the seats, Youngjae lets out contented sigh, letting himself melt into the embrace, like how he had been wanting to do so for the past few years.

 

“It’s tiring Dae-ah… Keep wanting to win… not giving myself a chance to lose… but I guess I’ll take the risk with you-”

 

He gets silenced with a peck on his lips, “hush, I won’t let you lose. I won’t lose you. I have put in too much time to lose.” Daehyun fakes a frown before he breaks into his warm smile that Youngjae secretly love so much again, littering kisses everywhere he can on Youngjae’s face.

 

“Let’s go home.” Daehyun says, and they both drive back to Youngjae’s condominium that night.

 

=========================================================================

 

“It’s 7 times.” Youngjae suddenly says as they pick up the last box in Daehyun’s apartment.

 

“Huh? What are you saying baby?” Daehyun confused at what his lover is saying in the midst of them moving his necessary things to Youngjae’s condominium.

 

“You confessed to me 7 times in total dummy, you said you lost count of how many times you confessed to me that day, I didn’t. 7 times Dae-ah.” He grins at his puzzled boyfriend, pecking him on his full lips that he had grown addicted to kissing before they drive back to their home together.


End file.
